


Legolas' surprise to Aragorn

by MarvelLokiLove



Series: Legolas/Aragorn and Thranduil/Bard the bowman oneshots [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Aragorn calls Legolas a queen, Crossdressing, Gimli and Legolas are best friends, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I also wrote this pretty quickly, Legolas in a dress, M/M, Overprotective Aragorn, Post-Lord of the Rings, Romance, They're married in this one, Thranduil is a good Ada, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's a joke though, oneshots, so are Thranduil and Bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove
Summary: Aragorn is tired after a long day of meetings and when he finally gets back to his and Legolas' chambers and a big surprise is waiting for him.orLegolas dresses up to surprise his husband and Aragorn almost dies.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf, Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Series: Legolas/Aragorn and Thranduil/Bard the bowman oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915735
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Legolas' surprise to Aragorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here and I'm a little lost and a little nervous about how people will react to it.  
> Also, I have no idea if the translations are correct. SORRY

Aragorn was sitting at the far end of the long table with his father-in-law, Thranduil was sitting. Between them, on both sides of the table were elfs, men and dwarfs. The room was filled with voices and Aragorn could feel his concentration slipping to someplace else. “My king, what do you think about this?” He heard one of his men say, he turned to look at the papers, “I’m sorry. I was a little in thought, so if you could repeat?” Aragorn said, he looked at the elfs who seemed to be also getting tired. They had been sitting for the past eighteen hours without other breaks apart from a feast ten hours earlier.  
Aragorn glanced at Thranduil who looked more annoyed than normal. He was staring at the papers on the table in front of him and the fingers of his left hand were pressed against his temple. 

“This isn’t moving anywhere. Maybe we should cut this off” Elrond said after they had been sitting for so long that the sun had already almost sat and just a small slice of it could be seen in the horizon. There were mutters of agreement among the people and even the king of Mirkwood seemed to agree. They had settled on an agreement and everyone had been happy with it, well atleast if they weren’t they hadn’t said anything. “We will call this meeting off. Please, stay here for the night and you can make your return home tomorrow” Aragorn said, getting up and excusing himself from the table. He started making his way to his chambers with a few guards. He walked down the hallways and stopped at one of the balconies of the castle. It had been a few years since he had been crowned king and a lot had changed in his kingdom. There were a lot of flowers and gardens. The kingdom was a lot more open and festering with markets and people.

Legolas was sitting in front of his mirror, there was a maid behind him and she was brushing his hair, half of it had already been made beautifully and when it was done he got up and walked over to the mirror that was in the corner of his and Aragorn’s shared room. He was wearing a long white dress that had golden embroidery on it, it had long sleeves and the back was open and it reached his lover back. it dragged behind him when he walked. He thanked the maid and she left the room. 

Just as he walked on the balcony he heard the door open and close, he turned around and saw Aragorn sit on the bed and taking his boots off, he was facing away from him and Legolas decided to take his chance and walked behind him, “hard day?” He asked in a quiet tone, Aragorn sighed and turned around, “It’s was-” Aragorn cut himself off when he saw Legolas, he knew legolas was the most beautiful creature in the whole world, but now, as the sun was setting just behind him and his hair and the gold of the dress seemed to shine like the sun itself Aragorn though he would faint and he knew that Legolas knew it as well. “What is it, nin mel?” Legolas asked with a grin on his face, Aragorn got up and walked over to Legolas, the elf was a little shorter than him so he had to look up at him when they were close, “Nin herven” Aragorn said as he stood in front of Legolas, “Yes, nin meleth?” Legolas asked, taking Aragorn's hands, who in turn raised their hands over to his face and kissed Legolas’ knuckles, “You look lovely, Legolas” Legolas blushed and looked down, “I just got bored” He said, “I thought you dressed for me?” Aragorn teased, snaking his hands around Legolas’ waist, “Well, maybe a little for you too” Legolas answered, Legolas was going in for a kiss, when Aragorn unexpectedly pushed him down on the bed, “You look quite ravishing, nin rís” Aragorn said, he climbed on top of Legolas, who was covering his face with his hands, “Quit it, I am no queen” Legolas answered to Aragorn’s praises. Before Aragorn could do anything, Legolas flipped them over and climbed on top of Aragorn, who raised his hand to Legolas’ hair and pulled it open, he watched the beautiful blond hair fall over the pale shoulders of his lover, “You’re the most beautiful creature in the whole world” Aragorn said as he brushed his fingers through the other, “Aragorn” Legolas said between kisses, “Even the moon doesn’t compare to you” Aragorn continued, Legolas sighed, “What if you just stay quiet and help me with this corset” Aragorn laughed, his laugh booming in the room.

The next morning Aragorn woke up with Legolas pressed against his side with his head in between his neck and shoulder, His hair was a little matted and he was completely relaxed, which didn’t happen often. “Wake up, nin mel” Aragorn said, brushing the elf’s hair away from his face, “Good morning” Legolas hummed and raised up to kiss Aragorn before getting up and walking over to the mirror with a bed sheet wrapped around his waist, “Aragorn, it’s looks horrible” Legolas said, looking at himself with the mirror, “It is fine, nobody will see them” Legolas sighed loudly and turned to face Aragorn, “Nobody will see?!” Legolas said dramatically, his chest and neck were littered with hickeys and other marks, against his pale skin they basically shined.

They were standing at the doors of their castle and saying goodbye to their guests, “I hope to see you again soon” Aragorn told Thranduil and Bard when they finally emerged from the chambers they had been staying at, “No need to be so polite, my king” Bard said, While Thranduil just nodded before turning to Legolas, “My little leaf, if you didn’t have to stay here I would take you to Mirkwood with me” Thranduil said and pulled Legolas into a hug, Legolas hugged back, which caused his shirt to shift that revealed his neck. When Thranduil pulled back he looked down and coughed, “You shall make sure to cover that up, Legolas” He said, so that only the two of them could hear, Legolas laughed, “Like you’re the one to say, ada” Bard couched and looked down, Thranduil laughed, “Maybe, dear” He answered before hugging Legolas again.

The next week Legolas decided to surprise Aragorn again, this time there was no dress though.


End file.
